baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Ruhk
See notes |allegiance = Enemy |temporary = |missable = |required_chapter = |required_other = |area = Shadows of Amn *Spellhold, Bodhi's Hunt Level 1 (AR1512) *Suldanessellar (AR2800) Throne of Bhaal *Watcher's Keep, Elemental Level (AR3016) *The Oasis (AR6300) |organization = |relationships = |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = |level = 11 |hit_points = 80 |xp_value = 7000 |strength = 15 |dexterity = 13 |constitution = 12 |intelligence = 12 |wisdom = 16 |charisma = 13 |total_scores = 81 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = |no_of_attacks = 7/2 |thac0 = 6 |racial_enemy = |morale = 18 |breaking_point = 1 |recovery_time = 60 |natural_ac = |effective_ac = -5 |s_v_death = 10 |s_v_wand = 12 |s_v_polymorph = 11 |s_v_breath = 12 |s_v_spell = 13 |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = *Chromatic Orb *Magic Missile *Melf's Acid Arrow *Fireball *Lightning Bolt *Cloudkill *Death Fog |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = |effects = |special = |script_name = rakruh01 |override_script = RAKRUH01 |class_script = MAGE8D |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = WTASIGHT |gold = 0 |items = Long Sword |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = RAKRUH01 |store_code = }} Ruhks are a variant of the rakshasa in Baldur's Gate II. Locations ''Shadows of Amn'' *Spellhold, Bodhi's Hunt Level 1 – a ruhk and some mephits guard a portal in the northwest *Suldanessellar, near the southeastern exit – two ruhks may appear for a Gorion's Ward with an experience between 1,000,000 and 2,000,000 points, together with a rajah and two orogsSPWNRAK.bcs ''Throne of Bhaal'' *Watcher's Keep, Elemental Level – ruhks may appear in the fire library; other possible enemies instead: desert trolls or dust mephitsSPAWNGRP.2da: RDSand1 *The Oasis – possible rest encounter, together with desert trolls and dust mephits Gameplay *Ruhks are immune to normal weapons that are not enchanted and to all weapons with an enchantment level of 1.Immune to +1 *They are also immune to spells below level 8, which includes all priest spells.Ring (rakshasa) Ruhk spellcasting If a ruhk notices an enemy, he will open the battle by casting uninterruptibly and with a 30% chance each either the spell Cloudkill or Death Fog, or will attack with his long sword at a chance of 40%.RAKRUH01.bcs In addition to these, ruhks will use the following wizard spells in the given order during combat:MAGE8D.bcs #Fireball #Melf's Acid Arrow #Chromatic Orb #Lightning Bolt #Magic Missile Notes * In the original Baldur's Gate II, ruhks are of no alignment and as such can't be detected as evil – which they are in the Enhanced Edition. *Ruhks are not proficient with the long sword they wield, but as being of no class, they don't receive a penalty to their THAC0 by this. *Their list of memorized spells differs from their list of known spells which lacks those of level 4 and above, but contains Flame Arrow in addition. However, they will only cast those of level 3 and below, and would also use the Flame Arrow if it was memorized. *Ruhks would have appeared in encounters with orc groups for a Gorion's Ward with an experience between 1,000,000 and 2,000,000 points, but the according script, SPWNORC.bcs, isn't used in-game. *They are also a possible summoning, but no spell nor creature calls the SURAKRUH.cre. *Other instances, FIRRAK02.cre and TRRAK04.cre, aren't used in-game, either. Judging by the creature codes, they may be cut content from the Firkraag and Trademeet storylines. Bugs * In the original Baldur's Gate II, ruhks are of no race, though rakshasas are technically possible. Some peculiarities typical for rakshasas may not apply to ruhks in this game, such as immunities or being affected by certain spells or weapons. This is fixed in the Enhanced Edition. See also *Ruhk (Gladiators of Thay) *Ruhk Transmuter References Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Rakshasas (race) Category:Immune to +1 Category:Bugs